Akatonbo
by Loua
Summary: Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil, libellule rouge, tu volais pendant que je rêvais. Pourquoi cette culpabilité qui te ronge ? Ne brûle pas tes ailes derrière tes barreaux, tu es aussi éphémère sur cette terre qu'éternelle dans mon coeur.


**Titre : **Akatonbo (nom d'une comptine japonaise populaire, signifie Libellule rouge)  
**Base : **Naruto**  
Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient, pour changer, à Kishimoto. La comptine est, j'imagine, libre de droit. L'idée est empruntée simultanément à Kineko et Hitto-sama  
**Genres : **Illumination tordue, "et si" improbable. Un peu mélo sur les bords, mais rien de grave. Pure spéculation sur ce qui s'est passé _avant_.  
**Note : **Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de lire ça sur "Nothing at all" de Rob Dougan. C'est exactement cette ambiance-là.

_A Tan, parce que sans elle ça serait resté à l'état de drabble._

* * *

**Akatonbo**

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil  
Libellule rouge  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement_

La jeune fille, pâle comme la mort et aux cheveux flamboyants, portait un kimono noir aux légères broderies dorées qui accentuait sa lividité. Elle avait toujours aimé la sobriété, concluant avec un sourire que l'excès ne pouvait décemment mener à la vertu. Assise bien droite sur les tatamis clairs, face à un shôji ouvert donnant sur le jardin sud, elle semblait plongée dans ses rêveries. Même si elle donnait l'illusion de méditer profondément, intérieurement il savait qu'elle laissait son esprit divaguer. Aussi concentrée fût-elle, elle ne parvenait jamais à faire le vide. Ce reste de sa turbulente enfance le fit tristement sourire. Elle avait grandi.

Le ciel était gris, uniforme et lumineux, étrangement cadavérique, plein de cette menace de pluie qui ne cessait de les guetter depuis quelques jours. Tout dans le paysage semblait fondu dans le plomb, attendant sa délivrance dans l'eau qui lui redonnerait bientôt vie. Il ne parviendrait jamais à se faire à ce mélange de lourdeur et de légèreté. C'était comme le cœur de la petite, joyeux et triste, tranquille et agité à la fois. Ce paradoxe lui restait étrangement inexplicable.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de la nature, du très léger frémissement d'un feuillage éloigné, du bruit régulier des premières gouttes qui tombaient. La seule présence de Libellule dans la pièce teintait de rouge les images derrière ses paupières. Elle était encore puissante, malgré tout.

Soupirant, il la regarda. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas facile. Il n'aimait pas la troubler avec les demandes des moines, mais il se faisait vieux, et la savoir cloîtrée ici lui pesait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'elle culpabilisait, même s'il ne lui en tenait pas rancœur.

- Libellule…

Elle ne réagit pas, contemplative devant la pluie qui glissait des nuages à la terre devant elle. Il savait combien elle aimait ce temps, quand la température encore clémente s'alliait au doux murmure des larmes du ciel. L'automne frappait aux portes du pays, octobre en était à son premier tiers.

- Ils m'ont demandé de partir pour Konoha.

Il la sentit se tendre très légèrement, son chakra s'épaississant autour d'elle comme une carapace autour de son cœur. Chaque contrariété occasionnait cette réaction instinctive de protection.

- En connais-tu les raisons ?

- Ils ne s'embarrassent pas de fioritures, tu le sais bien.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, elle se redressa sans se retourner, ses yeux toujours rêveusement dirigés vers la pluie qui tombait. Sa main glissa jusqu'au cadran du shôji, y trouva un semblant d'équilibre. Ses retours à la réalité étaient parfois difficiles et prenaient du temps. Il préférait ne pas la brusquer.

- Combien de temps ?

Il l'ignorait. Ils ne lui disaient jamais rien, sinon sa destination et son but. Le reste était à peine déductible derrière les sourires hypocrites et les lueurs fières au fond des yeux. Il serra le poing. Sa petite Libellule n'avait pas à souffrir de ses irritations. Elle était trop fragile pour ça, elle devait impérativement être préservée. Son mal l'affaiblissait de jour en jour, insidieusement, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait demandé de l'aide aux moines, mais ils s'étaient révélés impuissants, malgré toute leur bonne volonté. Pour une fois qu'ils en avaient, elle ne servait à rien.

Il fit lentement crisser ses dents, un moyen comme un autre d'assourdir la colère qui remontait lentement le long de sa nuque. Elle sentait chacune des émotions qui le traversaient. Il n'avait jamais eu sa capacité à les masquer sous un sourire ou un visage impassible. Il était sanguin, débordant d'amour et totalement désemparé face à la toux discrète qui ponctuait la respiration de la jeune femme.

En silence, il s'approcha d'elle, se posta à ses côtés, admirant à son tour le paysage trempé qui s'assombrissait à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, un simple contact, comme pour lui donner un repère, lui assurer sa présence. A travers le tissu soyeux du kimono, il sentait toute la vie qui glissait dans les veines, alliance entre chakra et sang. Il se souvenait d'elle, si petite, perchée sur ses épaules et s'émerveillant de tout, sa curiosité jamais satisfaite. Elle était tellement intenable que même lui, elle le fatiguait. Elle lui ressemblait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça.

Elle tremblait très légèrement. Elle s'en voulait de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement, de lui imposer un tel sacrifice. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable, qu'elle ne faisait qu'occulter son ignorance d'alors pour mieux se rendre coupable de tous ses maux. C'est idiot, mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis sur la question. Elle était au moins aussi têtue que lui.

- Ne t'en veux pas comme ça, Libellule. Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

Il ne pouvait que la rassurer quant au fait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. La main sur son épaule remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, dont il attrapa une mèche pour jouer avec. Ce qu'elle faisait avec lui lorsqu'elle était petite. Un sourire nostalgique déforma un instant ses lèvres. Loin le temps de l'enfance…

- J'aimerais qu'ils te laissent tranquille… Tu devrais t'en aller, tu sais. Je n'en ai de toute façon plus pour longtemps. Tu t'attardes pour un corps déjà mort.

Ca lui faisait mal, de l'entendre dire ça. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, et l'admettait certainement mieux que lui. Quelle ironie. Pour une fois qu'il prenait le temps de s'attacher aux êtres éphémères, pour une fois qu'il aimait sincèrement quelqu'un, voilà qu'une parole amère les séparerait bien plus vite que prévu. Il avait tué l'inconscient qui avait proféré la malédiction, mais rien ne la détacherait du corps de sa Libellule. Son seul refuge était ce temple hors du monde où quelques moines le recueillirent sans le craindre, ne demandant en échange que quelques services – le meurtre de certaines personnes bien précises, en général. Sous leur allure débonnaire, ils cultivaient une rancune pour le passé et une soif de pouvoir qui l'avaient surpris, mais à laquelle il s'était accommodé. Il ne prenait parti pour personne, dans ce monde.

- Je ne suis de toute façon pas la dernière, et tu le sais. Il y en a eu d'autres avant moi, il y en aura d'autres qui me suivront. Je ne serai qu'un souvenir.

Il n'osa pas la regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas combien il tenait à elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas unique dans l'absolu, mais pour le moment elle était la seule qui comptait dans sa vie. Il fit volte-face, hésita un instant.

- Libellule, je te considère comme ma fille unique. Comment veux-tu que je t'abandonne ? Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne l'imagines. Jouer les assassins de l'ombre ne me dérange pas, je l'ai déjà fait avant de mon propre chef. Obéir à une troupe de moines et les servir dans leurs desseins, ça m'est tout autant égal. Rien ne m'éloignera d'ici.

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le dialogue n'était pas son fort, la tendresse non plus, même s'il avait énormément appris à ses côtés. Quand quelque chose l'agaçait, il avait la sale habitude de frapper plutôt que de parler. Mais jamais il ne toucherait à sa petite Libellule.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, papa… S'il te plaît, n'y va pas…

Il regarda derrière lui, la vit face à lui, profondément inclinée en signe de prière, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage émacié. Il secoua la tête doucement. Vraiment, elle était aussi entêtée que lui. Un défaut familial, sans doute.

- Dès demain, j'irai à Konoha, et je reviendrai pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il quitta la chambre en fermant le shôji derrière lui. Elle ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Sa fille lui rappelait tellement sa mère. Il avait rarement vu une humaine aussi calme. Ce devait être sa tranquillité qui l'avait attiré. Il se redressa, lissa son kimono et sortit du domaine sud à grands pas. Il n'aurait pas trop d'une nuit pour se préparer à son prochain voyage. Il n'était plus tout jeune, malgré tout, et ses neuf cent trente-cinq ans d'existence finissaient par peser sur les épaules.


End file.
